


Stars And Kisses

by Vegorott



Series: Bingle One-Shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A cute date night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Usually, Google plans out the dates and fancy, over-priced restaurants tend to be his go-to but for this date, Bing does everything.





	Stars And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my lovely friend Skai!

Google stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie before lowering his hands and letting out a stressed sigh. He ran a hand through his slicked hair to make sure that there wasn’t a strand out of place and spent a good minute trying to get one piece to stay down because it seemed to just want to give Google a curl on his forehead that he did not want. 

“Someone’s dressed up.” Anti chuckled, leaning against the door frame of Google’s bedroom. 

“Me and Bing are going out tonight.” Google stated, giving up on the curl for now and began adjusting the collar of his shirt. 

“Y’all going to a fancy restaurant or something?” Anti asked. “I bet you used Darky to get to the top of that waiting list.” 

“I actually don’t know where we’re going.” Google admitted, trying to, once again, tame the curl. “Bing said that he wanted to make it a surprise for me.” 

“First off, that’s adorable as shit and secondly, you’re gonna need to change.” Anti waved a finger up and down Google’s body. 

“Why would I need to change?” Google asked.

“Bitch, have you met your boyfriend?” Anti laughed. 

“What does that-” Google stopped when he saw Bing skate by his room, wearing only a pair of boxers. “You may have a point.” Google muttered when Anti just raised a brow at him. 

“I wonder if all of you Ipliers look sexy in a suit.” Anti winked. “Although, Bing rolling around practically naked is just as fun.” Anti started laughing when Google glared at him. “I ain’t gonna fuck your little Bingy, but seeing him like that is giving me a sudden craving.” Anti licked his lips and walked away. “Oh, Darky-baby~” 

“Maybe I should add an antivirus to the security system.” Google muttered to himself and began undoing the buttons to his blazer, stopping when he realized the slight play on words he ended up using. “Damn it.” 

_ x~x~x _

Google closed his laptop when he heard a knock on his door. He checked himself in the mirror one more time to make sure he was presentable and he smiled when he was greeted by a very happy looking Bing. Google was glad to see that Bing was dressed up a little bit, he was in jeans, but he did have on a black button-up. Google had removed his tie and blazer and had kept his hair the same, he spent too long perfecting it, he wasn’t going to ruin it. Bing wasn’t wearing his sunglasses either and Google was glad to be able to see his bright orange eyes that he usually hid from the others. Google placed a hand on Bing’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Good evening to you too.” Bing giggled when they parted. 

“I love seeing your eyes.” Google hummed, pressing a kiss to Bing’s forehead. Bing giggled again and stepped away from Google, taking his hand. 

“Follow me.” Bing said as he lead Google out of his room. Google could feel his face warming up a little bit as he saw little notes on the other’s doors that read ‘have fun’, ‘you two are adorable’ and ‘use protection’. Did Bing tell them to do that? Google wasn’t expecting to be brought to the kitchen as well. “Ta-da!” Bing gestured towards the table, showing that it had a blue tablecloth over it, some roses in a vase at the center and two plates that had macaroni and cheese in them. “I tried to make steak...but…” Bing weakly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Cooking isn’t really my strong suit.” Bing smiled when Google gave him a hug.

“It looks amazing and I bet it tastes just as good.” Google said, rubbing noses with Bing, who just laughed at the gesture Google used to refuse to do. 

“I even had Anti set up some music!” Bing skipped over to the counter and pressed ‘play’ on a little radio.

_ “I wanna sex you up” _

Bing let out a squeak and slapped at the radio to turn it off. His face was a bright red and he refused to look at Google. Bing let out a soft squeal of embarrassment when Google hugged him from behind. 

“I guess Anti’s trying to tell us what to do.” Google chuckled. “But, shall we have dinner first?” 

“Yeah!” Bing perked back up and rushed over to the table, standing behind one of the chairs and pulling it out, a large smile on his face. 

“What a gentleman.” Google said and sat down in the chair, allowing Bing to help scoot him in and then placing his napkin across his lap. Bing went over to the other chair and seated himself, taking his own napkin and mimicking what Google did, and his smile grew when he saw the proud look on Google’s face. “Let dig in, shall we?” Google asked, picking up his fork. Bing nodded his head and did the same. 

The two ate the, surprisingly, very tasty meal and had small talk between bites. They talked about everything and nothing. Plans were made for future adventures with the others, along with little hints about how to get themselves alone as well during said vacations. They joked around as well and a couple flirty comments made their way into the conversation as well. 

“Time for part two!” Bing announced after he and Google had finished. 

“Part two?” Google’s brows raised when Bing pulled a cloth from his pocket. “Bing~” Google smirked. 

“No.” Bing sang and went behind Google. “Turn off your mapping.” He said as he tied the cloth around Google’s head, covering his eyes. 

“Alright, for you.” Google chuckled and turned off his mapping, allowing Bing to raise him to his feet. 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Bing said and hugged Google’s arm, walking with him out of the house. “There’s a step.” Bing helped Google up and sat him down, he took Google’s hand and placed it on what felt like a railing. 

“What am I on?” Google asked.

“No spoilers.” Bing held his arm around Google’s waist and suddenly they were moving. He was on a vehicle of some sort, maybe a golf cart? “This will take a few minutes.” Bing said and gave Google a kiss on the cheek. “I bet you’ll love this a lot more than the dinner.” Google just smiled and enjoyed the feeling of Bing leaning against him as they rode the cart. “We’re here!” Bing happily cheered and guided Google out of his seat and down the step. “Thank you, Wilford.” 

“Don’t stay out too late, you two.” Wilford chuckled before he drove off. 

“Can I take this blindfold off?” Google asked. 

“One moment.” Bing stepped away from Google and there was a pause. “Okay, I’m ready.” Google untied to cloth and his eyes went wide when he saw what Bing was hiding from him. 

“I love it.” Google said, looking at Bing who was sitting on a blanket that was laid out on the grass, a few candles surrounded him and he was holding two glasses of wine while the bottle sat next to him. 

“I wanted to be fancy.” Bing said as Google went down on the blanket with him. “I don’t even know what this wine is, Dark just told me it was really good.” Bing admitted, handing one of the glasses to Google.

“It’s perfect. All of this is perfect.” Google took a sip from the whine and Dark was right, it was really good. “How long did it take you to plan this?” 

“A magician never reveals his secret.” Bing took a drink from his own glass, looking up at the sky. “The stars are pretty.” He commented. 

“Like someone I know.” Google whispered and moved closer to Bing, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

“Lies.” Bing giggled, placing a hand on Google’s chest when the other man continued kissing his neck. 

“You know I can’t lie.” Google chuckled. 

“Prove it.” Bing practically purred, taking another drink from his glass. Google smirked before downing the rest of his drink and gently tossing the glass away. He rolled himself so he saw kneeling between Bing’s legs. Bing held up a finger towards Google and finished his own drink before laughing as Google pushed him down. Google took Bing’s glass and tossed it to the side and leaned down to give Bing a proper kiss on the lips. 

“You’ve done a great job at planning this, everything was done so well.” Google complimented between kisses, knowing that Bing was blushing intensely at the praise. “Now, allow me to finish the night off on a fun note.” Google hummed, running his arm up Bing’s thigh, lifting the leg up and wrapping it around himself

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Bing grabbed the front of Google’s shirt and pulled him down into another kiss.  


End file.
